Come Back
by Lost in Crimson
Summary: A poem about a girl who waits on a cliff for her love to return...and she would wait for an eternity if it came to it.


_I watched for you...through all days and nights...  
__You said you would come...but never did...  
__I am still waiting for you...  
__Come back to me...before I wither and fly away._

_For fifty years I waited...fifty years.  
__I waited for that long...  
__You were supposed to come...you promised.  
__You promised...  
__When will you keep that promise?..._

_You make me wait forever here  
__While the wind plays with my hair for an eternity...  
__I still stay on this seaside cliff, waiting for you...  
__Come back to me...before I wither and fly away._

_For fifty years I waited...I've waited that long.  
__I've waited for you to fulfill your promise...  
__To fulfill your promise to come back...  
__I need to see you again before I wither and fly away._

_The breezes...never change.  
__This area is sacred...almost empty, dead  
__All human life left...afraid of the girl who never ages  
__The girl who stands on a cliff, waiting for her love to return  
__The sea looks so comforting for one who has one broken heart...  
__Come back to me...before I wither and fly away..._

_Fifty years I've waited for my love to return...  
__So long all human life left; afraid of this girl who waits so long...  
__The girl who sits on the seaside cliff; the girl who has a broken heart  
__The girl who has large eyes full of hurt...  
__The only one to mend this broken heart is the one who made a promise...  
__Before this girl withers...and flies away with the wind._

_Again...the seaside cliff is empty of all human life  
__All human life has left...yet I will still wait...  
__Come back to me...fifty years is too long...  
__Too long for one who never ages...  
__Come back to me._

_I've waited for you to come back for fifty years...  
__Too long. Too long for one who has to sit on a little seaside cliff,  
__Waiting for her love to return and fulfill his promise...  
__And mend the broken heart, wipe the flowing tears from my face...  
__It's too long for anyone to bear. Come back to me..._

_Death is not an option for me...  
__I neither age nor die from old age...  
__I will stay on this seaside cliff for an eternity...  
__Wind playing with my hair for an eternity...  
__Sun setting and rising before my eyes for an eternity.._

_The water below looks so comforting...  
__For one who has the broken heart, for one with tears streaming from her eyes for an eternity...  
__For one who has, and will wait for an eternity for her love to come back...  
__Come back to me, before I wither and fly away.._

_  
__Come back to this girl who has waited for fifty years for her love to return.  
__I will still wait for another fifty years, I will wait the eternity...  
__Come back to this girl who has endless tears pouring down her face...  
__Come back to this girl who you made a promise to return to fifty years ago...._

_Fifty years is simply too long...just too long to wait.  
__Come back to this girl...before she withers and flies away  
__From the spot where you made that promise...  
__Come back...  
__Come back to this girl. Come back to me...  
__I don't care what you do...how long you take...where you went...  
__Just come back to me...._

_Ease this girl with the broken heart, with the tear-stained face...  
__Come back to me...  
__Help this girl to her feet, mend her broken heart...  
__Come back to me...  
__Give this girl what she deserves, for she has waited for an eternity for this day...  
__Come back to me..._

_  
__Just come back._

OOOO

Interpret as you wish, as I won't tell you who the girl, or her lover is (I personally think it's actually interesting to hear what the reviewers think, if there are any).

If you really want to hear who I actually thought this "girl" is (and her lover, and the setting), you could check my bio (though, in my opinion, is probably a waste of your time).

Again, I am not a very good poet; I simply write in my free time, in emails, music…you get the point.


End file.
